1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to a Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector.
2. The Prior Art
A USB connector is mounted to a circuit board for connecting an external device to the circuit board. The connector is often enclosed by a shielding casing made of metal for protecting the connector from electromagnetic interference (EMI). Examples of the connectors are disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Application Nos. 85202862, 85217217 and 86200240. The conventional connector has retention legs extending from the shielding casing for retaining the connector on a circuit board. The retention legs are formed by a stamping procedure whereby openings are formed in the casing, which hinders the EMI protection properties of the shielding casing.
The connector comprises contact elements inserted into slots defined in the connector. When engaging with the connector, a mating device exerts a mating force on the contact elements in the same direction that the elements are inserted into the connector whereby the contact elements may become inadvertently displaced causing interruption of signal transmission.
Thus, it is desirable to have an electrical connector that eliminates the problems discussed above.